


From the Dark

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: a voice calling out.





	From the Dark

_Sammy_  
Sammy  
Sam  
my 

It's dark here, my love. So dark. Dark and empty and alone. A place can be alone, did you ever think that? I didn't. Alone is for people, isn't it? Alone is what we are now, Sammy. You without me and me without you.

_I'm so  
rry_

I shouldn't have left like that. But you wouldn't listen, my love. You couldn't hear me and I had to 

_See._

I had to see for myself. The truth. But it took me.

_Took me._

Before I could tell you I loved you. Before I could say

_Good  
bye_

Goodbye. 

I love you, Sammy. I need you to know that, in case I never

_Get  
Out_

I need you to know, Sammy, that I wasn't leaving you, I was always going to come back.

I'm always going to come back.

_I_

_Will I_

I will return to you, my love.

_Will I_

I will.

_Will  
You_

No. No.

_Sammy_  
Sammy  
Sam  
my 

Help me.


End file.
